Hidden Omens
by Dark Reminiscence
Summary: When Harry discovers a unknown secret to Lord Voldemorts past he transfers into a whole new world full of mystery and suspense. OoTP spoilers
1. A past not to be forgotten

Hidden Omens  
  
Summary: Sometime's I wonder...If this world is even real.Through all of the hate, love, anger, pride..what is there to show after it's all gone? Nothing. Absolutly nothing. This world is hurling to it's doom this very second and the only person who could prevent it is me.The problem is, I'm dead. No one could reach me, not even the demon who casted me into this damnation. But against all odds, I made it to contact a living being. One with a very interesting story. Hello, my name is Tom Riddle and this is the story of my past, present,and future. Old secrets that have never been told will come to truth by one Harry James Potter, my savior.  
  
Chapter 1- A past not to be forgotten  
  
Sometime's I wonder...If this world is even real.Through all of the hate, love, anger, pride..what is there to show after it's all gone? Nothing. Absolutly nothing. This world is hurling to it's doom this very second and the only person who could prevent it is me.The problem is, I'm dead. No one could reach me, not even the demon who casted me into this damnation. But against all odds, I made it to contact a living being. One with a very interesting story. Hello, my name is Tom Riddle and this is the story of my past, present,and future. Old secrets that have never been told will come to truth by one Harry James Potter, my savior. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry!" Someone yelled in his ear.  
  
"Harry! Hey Harry wake up!"  
  
"Wha-" Harry Potter groggily muttered.  
  
Two bright blue eyes welcomed Harry Potter's first sight of the morning.  
  
"RON?!" Harry sadi in an gasp of surprise.  
  
"Good Morning mate! Didn't my letter get to you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Erm..well no.." Harry said, putting his glasses on his face right.  
  
"Oh...wonder what happened to it..Pig must of lost it on the way. Anyways get dressed your coming with us!" Ron said while acknowledging Harry's night shirt.  
  
"With us?..." Harry asked.  
  
"Yhea, Remus and Dad are downstaires talking to your Uncle." Ron replied helping harry gather his belongings.  
  
Harry got dressed and headed down stairs to meet up with Remus and Mr.Weasley 


	2. Revelations

Hidden Omens Chapter 2- Revelations  
  
Summary: Sometime's I wonder...If this world is even real.Through all of the hate, love, anger, pride..what is there to show after it's all gone? Nothing. Absolutly nothing. This world is hurling to it's doom this very second and the only person who could prevent it is me.The problem is, I'm dead. No one could reach me, not even the demon who casted me into this damnation. But against all odds, I made it to contact a living being. One with a very interesting story. Hello, my name is Tom Riddle and this is the story of my past, present,and future. Old secrets that have never been told will come to truth by one Harry James Potter, my savior.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. So don't sue!  
  
Author notes: Heh, I forgot to put up my disclaimer in chapter one. No matter though! Well this is pretty much much first fic but I finally figured out to get it up on fanfiction.net. Yay go me! Well other than that reviews are welcome as always, so click the blueish- purplely button way down there!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Harry gathered his stuff with Rons help and headed downstairs where they met with Remus and Mr.Weasley.  
  
"Hello Harry!" Remus said looking quiet ill but still happy.  
  
"'Lo Remus." Harry said uncomfortably.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Mr.Weasley asked with a glimmer of worry in his eye.  
  
"Nothing! I'm just..ahh tired, because I didn't get much sleep lately." Harry said quickly.  
  
Remus knew what was wrong. Sirius. Deep down inside Remus knew Harry was hurting from this death from the past month. He to can't really get over with it, but he promised Sirius that if anything happened to him, he'll take care of Harry and he's going to keep that promise.  
  
"Well, should'nt we get going? I'm sure Molly and every one else is anxious to see you Harry." Mr.Wesley said shrinking Harry's trunk to the size of a small toy car.  
  
"Uhh, sure, but how are we going?" Harry asked  
  
"By portkey, even by broom its to dangerous now." Remus replied.  
  
"Alright just let me-"  
  
Harry was cut off by a crack of thunder and what sounded like an explosion.  
  
"What was that?!" Ron asked a little paniced.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry take this!" Remus said while reaching out to Harry with an old soda can.  
  
Harry was about to take it but before he could he felt a jolt in the back of his head and he blacked out, with his last sight on Remus' shocked expression. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up to an pounding headache. He opened his eyes and seen nothing but darkness.  
  
'Where am I?' Harry thought while standing up.  
  
The darkness was blacker than anything he ever saw. There was absoultly nothing. Harry took a few steps forward wandering into nothingness. After a while of standing there waiting for something, he saw a little light up ahead, and the incredible urge to go forward. Harry walked to the light, which was getting bigger and bigger, and without warning a gust of wind met Harry halfway to his desired destination.  
  
"Harry." A somewhat familiar voice called out beyond the wind and light.  
  
"Who's there? Where am I?" Harry called out to the light.  
  
"Harry." The voice repeated.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Harry felt a great force push him forward into the light and wind. All he could see was a blinding white light that stayed in place for some 30 second then a shadow came forward.  
  
"Harry, I've been expecting you for sometime now." Said the shadow in a emotionless voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked gathering up all his courage.  
  
"You know who I am." Replied the voice.  
  
"No, I don't please tell me who you are!" Harry shouted.  
  
The shadow came closer into view, and to Harry's utter shock and horror Tom Riddle stood right before him.  
  
"Voldemort!" Harry snarled.  
  
"No Harry, I'm not Lord Voldemort, I'm Tom Riddle." Tom replied still emotionless.  
  
"You're the same person!" Harry shouted with his anger boiling.  
  
"Tell where I am or else!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Or else what? You can' t do magic here." Tom said.  
  
Harry looked at him with shock, anger, and fear.  
  
"What do you mean I can't do magic here?" Harry said in an deadly whisper.  
  
"You're in an endless abyss, nothing and everything exists here." Tom said taking a few steps forward towards Harry.  
  
"An endless abyss? What do you mean by that." Harry asked keeping a narrow glare towards Tom at all times.  
  
Tom sighed looked up to towards the light and then back at Harry.  
  
"Not everything is what it seems Harry. Now I suggest you keep your balance, we're going somewhere...more appropriate to talk.  
  
"What-?" Harry felt the force pushing him and Tom forward into the light then darkness fell again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see what looked like a park,but without people.  
  
"How did we get here?" Harry asked still holding his anger.  
  
"You can go anywhere here, but not back to the physical world." Tom said walking over to an bench.  
  
"What do you mean by that! And answer me! I want to know where the fuck I am."Harry shouted at Tom.  
  
"Well you don't have much patience do you?" Tom replied cooley for the first time.  
  
"Not if you dont answer me!" Harry said.  
  
"Fair enough, well where to start...Ah! How about your Godfather perhaps, maybe he'll knock some sence into you."Tom said while moving his hands in an orderly conduct.  
  
"What about Sirius?" Harry asked angerly.  
  
"Don't even mention him to me!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Well you do want to see him don't you? Perhaps he'll be able to answer some of your annoying questions." Tom said while raising his hand.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
With an crack and a blinding light, Sirius, whom Harry never thought he was going to see again step out with an emotionless face towards Harry.  
  
"Sirius." Harry whispered in awe. 


End file.
